


Domination

by Nicxan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, F/M, Masturbation, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Glitchtrap has control of her body and her mind tonight.
Relationships: Glitchtrap/Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 27





	Domination

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for Kinktober! This one was 'Mind Control.' 
> 
> Obviously her name is RELUCTANT Follower, which is why this is tagged Rape/Non-Con. So be mindful.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ “Your body is mine. You belong to me.”  _   
  
Her body was His.    
  
She belonged to Him.    
  
_ “Your mind is mine. It belongs to me.” _   
  
Her mind was His.    
  
It belonged to Him.    
  
_ “Your soul is mine for the taking.” _   
  
Her soul was His. Always and forever.   
  
Vannie repeated these mantras in her head over and over as she stared at the glowing purple monitor. It spiraled so beautifully, flashing these sentences to her repeatedly. Each time she thought them, really took them in, she felt more and more relaxed.    
  
This had become a nightly ritual for her. She should have been concerned, but all she could feel was that usual sense of calm, that peace that washed over her. Everything was fine. Everything was always fine when her Master was in control.    
  
It was another night of carnal pleasures. Her Master didn’t do this often anymore, but she had earned it tonight. She had come back with blood on her hands, something that always pleased Him. And she had that blood on her hands now as she stroked her cunt.    
  
Normally, she would ask her Master to wash her hands before she did this. But she had earned a bonus tonight -- the ability to let go completely and to let Him dominate her body along with her mind. The mere thought of it sent a thrill down her spine. Finally, she could relax entirely. Finally, she could just ... let Him have her.    
  
She felt herself grow wetter at the thought. Then, she was amazed she had a thought at all. She was still sinking into the spiral, further and further, slowly losing her grip ...   
  
_ “Doesn’t it feel good to let me take control like this?” _ the screen read. The spiral on the screen made it harder to read the words, but Vannie was used to it by now.    
  
She couldn’t even nod despite desperately wanting to. So, her Master was gracious enough to let her. Her head bobbed up and down slowly and unevenly. It was almost as if He was learning how to control a human body again.    
  
Her hands felt clumsy on her cunt. He knew just how to pleasure her -- He always did so wonderfully -- but actually using her fingers must be new to Him. She was able to rub her clit sometimes, but usually missed or was taking it just a bit too slow. Even so, the pleasure of obedience let this be enough. If He needed to learn how to use her, she’d happily let Him. It was all worth it for Him.    
  
_ ‘damn this body’ _ the screen flashed quickly. Vannie couldn’t fully comprehend what it meant before it vanished. Besides, another surge of lust shot through her body. She couldn’t cry out, though. She wasn’t the one in control. The moan that she heard wasn’t hers, but it was her voice.    
  
Her Master felt good. She was pleasing Him. At least, she hoped she was.    
  
_ “Sink deeper. Focus on how good you feel.”  _   
  
Vannie did so, slipping further and further into darkness. Her grasp on the world around her faded away, and all that remained was Him touching her with her own hands. He tried to insert fingers, but found it too difficult, so He went back to rubbing her clit. He was getting the hang of this, and Vannie noticed her body starting to shake and buck into the touches.    
  
Her eyes were glazed over, she knew. They always were during this. To anyone else, she’d look absolutely mindless ... but perhaps she was. No one would understand the beauty of being under her Master’s control, though. They never would.    
  
A shame for them.    
  
Vannie didn’t have to do anything. She didn’t have to move, she didn’t have to think, and she didn’t even have to control her own body. All she had to do was focus on how amazing her Master made her feel. It was pure and utter bliss, and it wasn’t just because of her burning lust for the screen that ruled her.    
  
She had always been so stressed. She had always overworked herself. Now, she didn’t even have to worry about anything. How could anyone survive without this?    
  
Her body’s eyes shut, and a cry ripped through her throat. It was feral, guttural -- strange-sounding, very unlike her usual cries of pleasure. Vannie dimly felt the peak of pleasure wash over her, sending her tumbling down her own mind and unable to even comprehend what was happening around her. All she felt was complete, utter bliss. Pure ecstasy.    
  


Words that weren’t hers passed through her lips as her hand continued to rub her clit. She couldn’t understand them, but she didn’t need to. Vannie had to focus on how good she felt. She had been told to by her Master, so doing anything else was just impossible.    
  
Before too long, her mind went completely blank. Her body thrashed and writhed, and her Master cried out in delight using her own voice. Vannie wished she could scream along with Him, just so He knew how happy He made her.    
  
She wouldn’t remember this tomorrow. But who cared? She’d wake up refreshed and feeling better than ever -- and she had her Master to thank for that. Vannie was in His debt and always would be.    
  
Vannie coasted on the post-orgasmic glow as her consciousness slipped away.


End file.
